


Deserve (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Caleb Widogast from Critical Role
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Deserve (Fanart)

" _In truth, you like the pain. You like it because you believe you deserve it."_

 _-_ Marya Hombacher

In progress is[ here.](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/616565323884363776/inking-in-progress-working-on-shading-now-the)

Drawing info: Technical pens on hot press watercolor paper. ~8 x 10in.

Updated to add cg version - I had taken a photo of the simple linework before finishing inking and used that as lineart for a colored version:


End file.
